1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device having a substantially improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel and a driving apparatus which drives the LCD panel. The LCD panel includes data lines and gate lines crossing the data lines. The data lines and the gate lines may define pixel parts therebetween.
The driving apparatus typically includes a gate driving circuit which outputs a gate signal to the gate lines, and a data driving circuit which outputs a data signal to the data lines.
In attempts to decrease a total size and manufacturing costs of the LCD device, a pixel structure requiring a reduced number of data drive circuits has been developed. More specifically, for example, a first pixel structure includes different color pixels connected to one data line. Alternatively, a second pixel structure may include different color pixels connected to one gate line.
In the first pixel structure, a required number of the data lines is decreased by about ½, and a required number of data drive circuits is thereby also decreased by about ½. Likewise, in the second pixel structure, a gate drive circuit is disposed at a first side portion of a display panel and a data drive circuit is disposed at a second side portion of the display panel, and a required number of data drive circuits is thereby decreased.
However, in display devices including the first pixel structure and/or the second pixel structure, due to a charging time of the pixels, a kickback deviation is generated between the pixels connected to the one data line and/or the one gate line. Thus, defects such as afterimages and/or a vertical line pattern are generated on the display panel, substantially degrading a display quality thereof.